Obrigado Sakura
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • A distância pode separar dois corpos... mais não dois corações.


**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, mais bem que poderia 8D

**- Fala – **etc... Etc...

_**Pensamentos – etc... etc...**_

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Sakura... Obrigado...**_

O céu parecia que estava dividido em cores, um tom alaranjado, rosado, arroxeado, em dias normais, eu esbanjaria um dos meus melhores sorrisos ao ver um céu tão lindo, mais hoje não e um dia normal.

Faz oito anos que Sasuke deixou Konoha, e junto com ele foi parte do meu coração, minha vida e parte de minha alma.Faz oito anos que eu não consigo sorrir como eu sorria, parece que foi ontem que eu o vi saindo por aqueles grandes portões que tem na estrada da vila.

_**Sakura... Obrigado...**_

Foi à única coisa que eu lembrei antes de desmaiar, por que? Já faz tanto tempo que ele partiu, por que não esqueço seu jeito, eu cheiro, sua voz, seus lábios, que por muitas noites eu sonhei em beijar?

_**Sakura... Obrigado...**_

Ainda depois de anos, sinto um vazio por dentro, como se, quando ele partiu, senti algo sendo arrancado de mim, só depois de tempos, descobri que foi um pedaço do meu coração, e esse pedaço, ainda não cicatrizou suas feridas, por que? Tantos anos pra isso, e só tenho lágrima para dar?

_**Sakura... Obrigado...**_

Sinto uma lágrima escorrer em minha face, ela e uma de muita que derramei por ele, por que ele nunca correspondeu o meu amor, por que?Mesmo sofrendo até hoje, eu sei que lá no fundo.

**- Aishiteru... –** Digo murmurando para mim mesmo, contendo as lágrimas que tanto insistem em cair.

- Obrigado... Sakura. –

Quem disse isso? Essa voz, esse cheiro, não pode ser! Será uma miragem, um delírio de minha parte?Levanto a cabeça para ver que e o dono dessa voz, e sinto meu coração falhar várias batidas.

**- Sakura –** Sa... Sasuke – kun? E você mesmo? –

Não pode ser, e ele mesmo! Ou será que não? Será que estou delirando mais uma vez? Toda vez que eu o confundo com alguém, sinto uma tristeza profunda, por que minha cabeça prega pesas comigo, por que? Abaixo a cabeça, tentando fugir de mais dor, eu não quero sofrer mais, quero tentar ser feliz e sorrir novamente.

**- Sasuke –** Não sou uma ilusão, sou eu mesmo –.

Sinto meu coração acelerar, minhas pernas bambearem e minhas mãos tremerem, ergo a cabeça, e foco minha visão naqueles olhos que mais parecem duas ônix pretas, eles me olham com tanta intensidade que parece que quer ler meus pensamentos.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, o silêncio não me incomodava, como eu esperei para velo novamente, queria que ele me abraçasse e afastasse toda mágoa que a em mim, que as cicatrizasse as feridas e que meu coração parace de doer.

**- Sakura –** Sasuke-kun... Você conseguiu... Sua vingança? –

Perguntei com um dos maiores pezares do mundo, perguntei isso, pos diz ele, que o motivo de tanta frieza que o fez se afastar das missões, dos amigos, de mim...

**- Sasuke –** Hai. - Dise ele com aquele tom de frieza de sempre de antigamente.

**- Sakura – **Você... Está feliz agora? –

**- Sasuke –** Quase, pois ainda não completei meus objetivos...–

**- Sakura –** Nani? O que mais falta? – Dise com lágrimas correndo em minha face, será que ele vai sair da vila denovo? E meus pesadelos retornaram?

**- Sakura –** Falta uma pessoa ao meu lado. –

Sasuke está gostando de alguém? Depois de tanto tempo derramando lágrima de sangue por ele, esperando sua chegada, e quando ele chega ele me fala que gosta de alguém? Sinto meu coração se desmanchando aos poucos.

**- Sakura –** Quem?... – Falo entre lágrimas que estão e tornando cada vez mais freqüentes em mim.

**- Sasuke –** Você...Todos esse anos em que estive fora de Konoha, a única coisa que me deu forças para terminar minha vingança e continuar a viver, foi você. –

Estou quase tendo um infarto! Durante tantos anos sofrendo de amor, pensando que nunca seria correspondida, que nunca seria amada por ele, e fique sabendo que ele sofreu tanto quanto ele.

Sinto sua mão levantar de leve meu queixo, com uma delicadeza recém-descorberta e aos poucos, ele preencher o espaço vazio que a entre nós, seus lábios capturados, um selinho, um leve toque entre nossos lábios, sinto um arrepio na espinha e um frio na barriga, como eu esperei por isso, sinto mais lágrimas brotarem de meus olhos, mais não são lágrimas de dor e tristeza, e sim, de alegria, alegria de ter meu amor correspondido.

Nós separamos desse leve contado entre nossos lábios, fiquei surpresa como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, rezando para que, se isso fosse um sonho, nunca mais me acordasse, tentei conter mais lágrima de felicidade que tanto insiste em aparecer.

Recebo como reposta, um sorriso que eu classifico como "sexy", esse sorriso maroto, mesmo que pequeno, meche muito comigo, por um sorriso desse, eu me tranco com Naruto e Kiba em um lugar sem Ramém e comida para cachorro, qualquer coisa, Tudo por esse sorriso.

Já não estava agüentando ficar mais um minuto sem beija ele, acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa, pois começamos a nos beijar como e nossa vida dependesse diso, a minha depende, sinto sua língua pedir permissão para aprofundar o beijo, entreabri a boca dando permissão a ele.

No primeiro toque de nossas línguas, sinto um arrepio correr por toda minha espinha, como eu esperei por isso, uma de minhas mãos enlaça seu pescoço enquanto a outra massageia os cabelos macios de sua nuca, ele enlaça minha cintura, colando nosso corpos, como se a qualquer momento, eu fosse fugir.

Com esse ato eu percebi: Que a distancia pode separar dois corpos mais não dois corações.Fomos feitos um para o outro, pode se passar dias, meses, anos, um amor verdadeiro ressiste a tudo isso, o meu resistiu.

Deixar de lutar por uma pessoa, não significa ter deixado de amá-lo, mais sim, a simples certeza de telo perdido.Lute pelo seu amor, por menos que seja, vale apena.

_oOoOoO_** OWARI **_OoOoOo_

**Nota da autora:**_Quantas emoções!!! _**TT . TT**_Duas fic em um dia e fogo!!! To muito inspirada!!! Jah estou trabalhando em outra fic. ((( emquanto os trabalhos da escola... XD))) isso e amo a fanfiction!!! ONEGAIII REVIEWS!!! POR KAMI-SAMA, POR BUDA,SANTO ESPEDITO,AVE MARIA, NOSSA SENHORA DO SOCORRO !!! Reviewws!!! _**/o/ - ****some por uma fumacinha rosa cheia de purpurina de estrelinha -**


End file.
